


Lok and Dante's Relaxation

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Age Difference, Dinner, Kissing, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lok and Dante have a sexy dinner after a long day for both of them which includes kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lok and Dante's Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a year after the series ended. Lok and Dante are in a romantic relationship despite age difference. I don't own these characters; they belong to Huntik: Secrets & Seekers creators. This is my interpretation.

After a long mission foiling the Organization's latest stunt with his friends, Sophie, Zhalia, Den and Cherit; Lok goes to New York to see Dante, who was in a very long council meeting with the other Huntik Members. Lok is wearing his usual clothes which consists a navy blue long sleeve shirt under a white vest shirt, blue jeans, brown belt with a silver buckle along with a brown pouch attached and gray sneakers. Lok has a bracelet on each of his wrists. Lok enters the building and takes the elevator to the conference room where Dante is. Lok thinks about his and Dante's relationship with one another from when they immediately got along and Lok looked up to Dante. He thinks about when he realized his feelings for Dante after all of their adventures together ended and Dante joined up with the Huntik Council. Lok loves being the leader of the Huntik team and he got great advice from his boyfriend, Dante and he'll always thinks about what Dante would do during at least one of their missions against the Organization. The elevator stops on the top floor and Lok exits the elevator proceeding to see his boyfriend. 

Dante's long meetings with the Council ended a half hour ago and he packs up his things and patiently waits for Lok to arrive for they can go home. Dante is wearing his dark gray long sleeve shirt with a light gray shirt underneath, brown belt with silver buckle, badge pants and boots along with his yellow-brownish badge trench coat. Dante thinks about when he and Lok began dating which surprised their friends, colleagues and especially Lok's mother and sister. Dante assured them that he loves Lok and wouldn't do anything to hurt him and he'll keep him safe. Dante continues to pack up his notes and other stuff into his backpack. He sees Lok by the door and a smile spreads across his face.

Lok walks up behind Dante and wraps his arms against his back and gives him a warm hug. "Hey babe." Lok feels Dante turn around and he leans up to kiss Dante on the lips as Dante says "Hey Lok" affectionately with a big smile on his face. Lok kisses Dante again and presses up against him as Dante brings them together as the kiss lingers. "How about we go to dinner at our favorite restaurant back home" says Lok. "That sounds good. But I have a better idea," and Lok feels Dante's breath on his ear and whispers "How about we have take out at home in our underwear" says Dante. Lok agree with this immediately as they do it once a month. "A underwear dinner party. Yes I'd love to, Dante" says Lok with a happy grin on his face. Lok grabs Dante's hand as Dante has his backpack on and they head to the airport to fly back to Venice, Italy where they live together. Lok and Dante has a nice nap on the plane as he holds Dante and Dante's lovable soft snoring and Dante cuddles next to him. Lok falls asleep next to his boyfriend.

Dante and Lok exit the plane and they get a cab to take them home. He and Lok make out in the backseat as the driver not caring one bit and the driver said they were a cute couple. Dante called their favorite restaurant as Lok was kissing his neck which caused him to laugh as he is ticklish on his neck. Dante and Lok arrive he and they pay the cab driver and they enter their house. Dante and Lok kick off their shoes when they enter the door and leave them there. Dante has dark brown with gold socks. He gazes at Lok's white with gray socks. Dante goes to the bedroom as Lok remains in their spacious living room.

Lok gets the remote and he turns on the television and is looking through the channels for a movie he and Dante can watch. Lok thinks about his first time having sex with Dante which was nerve wracking but slow and gentle love making. Lok strips off his clothes as Dante was in the room leaving him only in his baby blue boxer trunks. He places his clothes neatly on the armchair. He goes and lays on the couch with the remote in his hand channel surfing. 

Dante goes to his and Lok's bedroom and he takes off his trench coat and sits it on his chair by his desk and places his backpack on the desk which has various notes and material about Titans. He looks at a picture of him and Lok in Paris standing under the Eiffel Tower and sharing a quick kiss. The photo was taken by their talking Titan buddy, Cherit. Dante thinks about how much he loves Lok and he plans on proposing to him in the future. Dante goes back to the living room.

Dante finds his boyfriend in his underwear lying down and flipping through the channels and he has a sexy grin which every Titan would love to have. Dante sits on the couch with Lok putting his head on Dante's lap and feels Dante's hand curl through his blonde hair. Lok flips to a movie for they can watch and a doorbell rings. Lok goes to get the food and tips the deliverer. "How Dante. You are suppose to be in your underwear" says Lok with a sexy puppy face while holding their food in his hands. "Okay, okay. I will as soon as you put the food on the dining table" says Dante with a blushing smile. Lok puts the food down and he sits on the couch to watch Dante strip down. 

Dante bends over to take off his brown socks and he brings them to his nose to sniff them which turns him and Lok both on. Dante strips off both of his shirts at the same time revealing his lightly haired chest and abs which makes Lok smile even more. Dante unbuttons and slowly unzips his pants and he sees the joy in Lok's blue eyes like the sky's color. Dante lowers his pants down to his ankles and almost trips while removing them completely which causes Lok to laugh. Dante grins at him with love to have him in his life. Dante is left wearing his light brown briefs and he sits next to his boyfriend and they start kissing on the couch as their groins rub against each other making them hard. They decide to stop before they cum in their underwear and they have to stop dinner and go straight to cum and cock for dessert.

Lok and Dante unwrap themselves apart for they can eat their dinner while watching a movie at their house. Lok and Dante decide to take a shower for they can get ready for bed. Dante grabs Lok's hand and lead them to the bathroom. Lok and Dante remove their underwear and step into the steamy hot shower. Lok and Dante kiss each other passionately as the hot water drops down their dirty bodies. Lok loves Dante's reddish brown/auburn hair and Amber brown eyes. He gazes into Dante's eyes as he leans up to kiss him as Dante wraps his strong but gentle arms around him. Lok and Dante have sex as their steam fogs up the glass doors. 

Dante and Lok got out of the shower and they dry off together and walk into their bedroom. Dante puts on dark maroon briefs, red pajama pants and white shirt. Lok puts on dark blue boxer trunks, blue pajama pants and shirt. Lok and Dante climb into bed and snuggle up next to one another and fall asleep in each other warm arms. The next morning, Lok has a day off from missions and Dante has a meeting at 4pm and has plenty of time to spend with his young boyfriend, Lok Lambert. Dante and Lok train together along with their respective Titans, Caliban and Freelancer after Solwing and Lindorn got absorbed by Legion. Dante and Lok end up wrestling on one of the practice mats as their Titans duel each other. Dante is on top of Lok and he kisses him and he plays with Lok's hair affectionately. Dante and Lok ending making out oblivious to their Titans continues training session.


End file.
